


Just Don't Tell Me What I Did

by ferretbaby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferretbaby/pseuds/ferretbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt on the meme. Stiles get's left behind again, and someone takes advantage of that. Manipulating Stiles until it's too late when Scott notices his friend isn't acting his usual chipper self. Turns out he's being emotionally abused, and Stiles doesn't beleive it until it's too late and Derek finds out. If it helps, there is a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Don't Tell Me What I Did

**Author's Note:**

> There really isn't any slashy content, could be read as gen actually. This is more about the subtle emotional abuse that I've seen teen's do to each other.
> 
> The small 1 sentance breaks are what the OMC is saying to Stiles in progression of manipulation. This is mostly written from Scotts POV until the confrontation. Hopefully this isnt confusing.

 

 

 

“Has anybody notice Stiles acting weird?” Scott asked, sitting down heavily on the Hale’s front porch.

Jackson shot him an irritated look. “You mean weirder then usual?”

Scott shrugged. “I guess?”

Whipping the sweat from his brow, Jackson took a large gulp from his water bottle before answering. “Not really. He’s still annoying to me.”

“Oh”

***

 _“Pst! Hey, Stiles right? I’m Terry. Can I ask you a question? What is up with Jackson and Lydia?”_

***

“Mr. McCall, can you stay after for a minute.” Ms. Bernard called to him from the front of the room as the first bell rang. Stiles shrugged, leaving him behind to meet Terry in the hall, both heading to their AP Algebra class while Scott packed up his things.

“Yes Ms. Bernard?”

The history teacher looked back towards the door where the last of the students were leaving. “I was wondering if something happened with Mr. Stilinski recently.”

Blinking in confusion, Scott wondered what to say. “Uh?”

“Well, I don’t like to involve anyone else in this, but I know you two are close and I really didn’t want to call his dad, but his grades are dropping and I was wondering if something happened to him at home that could be the cause of it?” Ms. Bernard rambled out, looking frustrated and a bit upset. It was no secret Stiles was her favorite student, Stiles answered all the answers in class. Correctly.

“Not that I know of.” Had Stiles’ grades dropped that much?

Looking flustered, Ms. Bernard awkwardly pushed her graying hair behind her ear. “Oh, I’m sorry to bother you then. Maybe he was just having an off month?”

“Probably?” How weird. Maybe they were over loading Stiles with a lot burden amid all the werewolf stuff. He’d talk to Derek about scheduling a few trainings without him, that way he could catch back up with his school homework. Scott knew how important Stiles took his grades.

***

 _“He said he’d rather study with Allison today, alone. Probably so he can mack around with her in the economics section. You should probably head home, when was the last time you hung out with your dad?”_

***

Terry burst into the library, looking frantically around until he spotted Allison and Scott at a corner table. Straitening his thick rimmed glasses, he strode confidently up to them, his arms full of books.

“Hey, sorry I’m late.” Terry smiled down at them, teeth flashing sharply. The wolf in Scott growled, crawling against the edge and demanding to chase the intruder out. Scott was startled by his reaction, the teen looked perfectly harmless.

Hunching over his lap, to hide his hands if his claws were showing, Scott glanced towards Allison for help.

Allison looked at Scott with wide eyes before calmly schooling her expression to look towards Terry. “It’s…fine. We’re still waiting for Stiles and the others to show.”

Setting the books rather loudly on the table, Terry took a seat across from them. “Oh, didn’t he tell you? He’s not going to show, I volunteered to tutor everyone instead.”

“That’s rather nice of you.” Allison sounded unsure. Stiles never bailed out on their study sessions, it was practically the only time they all got to hang out without Derek breathing down their necks.

With a quick glance at his hands, Scott reached for his phone, intent to call Stiles and ask him what was up.

“I wouldn’t bother,” Terry interrupted before Scott could even start the text. “He said he needed to study on his own, didn’t want to be distracted by everyone. Hey, when’s Jackson going to show?” Terry looked around, so anxious that he was sweating enough that Scott could smell him.

How weird, Scott thought. Then again, Ms. Bernard had said something to him a few days ago about Stiles’ grades, maybe he really did need to study alone?

***

 _“It boggles the mind that Jackson allows McCall to even be in his presence. What? I know your friends with him but even you have to admit McCall dumber than a brick. Jackson only pretends to be dumb.”_

***

Scott tried to sniff the air around Stiles discreetly.

“Dude.” Stiles glared, pushing against Scott’s shoulder. “Are you scenting me?”

Rubbing his nose, Scott tried not to flush in embarrassment. Derek had been teaching him and Jackson about scenting emotions, and he had hoped to maybe try it out on Stiles. Find out what was eating his friend.

“Maybe? Look, Derek says we need to practice to get better at it,” Scott waved his arms around, trying to encompass the knowledge that scenting emotions was hard because of all the smells around him. “And your, like, right there. Be my genie pig.”

Stiles snorted, looking totally unimpressed with the new werewolf power Scott was learning. Either the whole novelty that his best friend being a mystical creature was wearing off or Stiles was having another one of _those_ days. “Gee, thanks. Way to make a guy feel special, calling me a pig.”

***

 _“Hey can I come along with you? I use to be friends with Jackson back in middle school, we had AP Science together, before he started dating Lydia and turned into a meat head. I’d like to catch up with him. Your face…why do you have that dumb look? Do you not believe that Jackson would hang out with someone like me?”_

***

“I think something’s wrong with Stiles.” Scott put his hands on his hips and faced his alpha head on. He wanted to convey the seriousness of the situation.

Derek didn’t even look up, fiddling with the motor of his engine. “He’s fine.”

“No he’s not.” Scott was so frustrated of telling people this. Couldn’t they see it, Stiles was a ticking time bomb. One wrong move and he’d explode. “His grades are dropping in class, he hardly calls us anymore, Lydia said last week he walked right by her and didn’t say a word, and you can’t tell me you haven’t noticed his absence this week?”

“It has been quieter.” Derek joked, but his eyebrows furrowed like he was really thinking about it. His hand ringing a tool clean with a towel, it was almost sparkling clean when Scott cornered him.

Finally feeling like he was getting somewhere, Scott felt relief bubble up his throat.

“It’s kind of nice.” Derek looked like he was going to smile but quickly schooled his expression and glared at Scott like it was his fault he almost slipped from his usual façade. “You smell anything off about him?”

“Uh, besides that his socks need to be washed maybe eight more times before they get rid of that smell?”

Derek looked put upon, like he couldn’t understand why God would give him a pack full of teenagers in replacement for the one he lost.

“His scent, dumbass. Can you get anything off his emotions?”

Scott shrugged. “Not really? Mostly just stress.” He didn’t want to admit he was bad at scenting anybody else but Allison. Derek would just get that look and ban him from seeing his girlfriend for a week until he mastered the ability.

The alpha shrugged, going back to tuning his car. “Your teenagers, you are always stressed about something.”

“I guess.” But Scott wasn’t sure this time.

***

 _“I don’t know why they’d hang out with you. You’re nothing like the rest of them. You’re like me, we’re smart.”_

***

“Hey Scott wait up!” Terry yelled across the quad. Jackson didn’t bother to pause, continuing towards his Porsche like he didn’t even notice Scott had stopped. 

Terry came to a stop in front of him, panting deeply in his chest. Scott had to squash the wolf again, growling at the edges. He thought about Allison, wondering if he could talk her into joining them at the Hale mansion later for practice. She could shoot arrows at Jackson and they could see if the captain had really improved like he said he did.

“-said he was busy again. I’m sorry I have to be the messenger every time. I must be getting on your nerves.” Terry looked down, almost hunching over. The guy was already tiny without the needed help. Scott felt like he was bullying him just by being in his presence.

“No it’s fine. You’re cool. Any friend of Stiles is a friend of mine.” Scott waved him off, trying not to panic when a group of seniors glared towards him.

Terry gave him a odd smile, like he was trying to look happy but knew he was failing. “Thanks, that means a lot. I don’t have a lot of friends, and Stiles was such a nice guy to offer to hang out, I just hope we can all be friends.”

Scott blinked, flustered. “Sure. Anytime.”

Was this what being popular felt like? People asking to be your friend? It was like Terry was assuming that Scott was better than him.

***

 _“Wow do you always talk this much? No wonder Jackson and his group don’t like hanging out with you. Not that I mind, I don’t find it annoying or anything, I just have a headache. Lydia tried to sing ‘Doe Rey Me’ in theater today and it was like someone was trying to strangle a cat.”_

***

Allison tipped her head towards the parking lot, where Terry was looking nervously at their group. Scott had to repress a groan of annoyance.

“What is _he_ doing here.” Lydia’s voice was like ice. Clearly she didn’t like Terry.

Scott sighed, “He’s friends with Stiles.”

“What the loser has more than 1?” Jackson joked, earning a glare from Allison and Danny. Seeing that his audience didn’t appreciate his joke, Jackson looked away, fiddling with his car keys.

“Hey Terry,” Scott waved. He wondered where Stiles was if he wasn’t with the other kid. His wolf paced, nervous about the missing pack member.

Terry sidled up to them, looking up at them with big hero worship eyes. Scott felt embarrassed for him. He didn’t know if Terry knew he was making the other uncomfortable with his staring or not.

“Hey guys,” Terry gave a nervous titter. Wringing his hands, and drowning the werewolf’s nose in sour BO. Jackson wrinkled his nose up also, sticking his nose in the air towards the fresh breeze. He wondered if the jock knew it made him look like a prissy snob when he did that. “I was wondering if I could catch a ride with yall.”

Even Allison and Danny looked balled by the request. Besides Stiles, only Scott really knew the kid. And maybe Jackson, who didn’t even acknowledge him. But for someone just to ask like that for a ride, and it wasn’t like he was asking either. The tone of voice was almost like he expected it.

“Uh,” Scott had no clue how to reply. ‘No you can’t because we’re heading over to the old Hale mansion to practice being werewolves’ didn’t sound as good as an excuse as he hoped.

 “No.” Lydia sneered. “No dorks allowed.” Like they were some secret little tree house club. Which wasn’t all that far from the truth.

“Well, except McCall.” Of course Jackson had to add his two cents. He smirked over Lydia’s head at Scott.

Terry pouted. “But Stiles said I could come along.”

Oh God, if Stiles really did invite him, Derek was going to kill him!

“Where’s Stiles then? Wait for him to take you, I’m not risking my ass by bringing you along.” Lydia said with contempt. Swiping Jackson’s keys and beeping the locks open. She looked ten seconds away from barking orders at them and physically chasing Terry away.

Terry looked like he wanted to protest, but Allison pointed out Stiles in the distance, talking to a teacher and waving his arms in the air. “There he is. I’m sure Stiles would like the company on the drive over.”

“Oh, sure.” Terry looked crushed.

Knowing that he had lost, Terry shuffled off, throwing a pout over his shoulder. The whole group watched him until he disappeared into the school building, the total opposite direction that Stiles was in.

“Freak.” Lydia seethed. “Stiles should know better.”

Unsure what she meant, Scott could only watch his friend at a distance. Wondering what had happened to him?

***

 _“They are only using you. They need passing grades to play and your still second string. I wouldn’t be surprised if…we’ll I know you are friends with them and all, but I don’t think they have your best interest at heart.”_

***

“Stiles!” Scott yelled.

His friend turned in a circle, looking wildly around for the person who shouted his name.

“Over here idiot!” Jackson said, leaning away from his girlfriend to shout.

Stiles finally saw them, heading towards them where they were all sitting in the mall food court, munching on pretzels and fries.

“I’ve been looking for you guys everywhere!” Stiles sat down next to Lydia and Danny, stealing a few French fries and stuffing his face.

“I just texted you 5 minutes ago.” Scott reminded him. Stiles started patting his pockets, looking confused when his phone didn’t turn up.

“Weird?” He said, turning his jacket upside down and nothing came out. “Did I leave it in the car?”

“Ugh, let’s worry about your phone later. He’s here and that’s all that matters, I want to go shopping before all the good deals are over.” Lydia flipped her hair, smacking Scott in the face with her strawberry locks.

“Fine, fine, don’t get your panties in a twist.” Danny said in good nature. He was most likely the only one who could talk to Lydia like that and get away with it.

“Oh, now?” Stiles swallowed a mouthful of fries. “I want to sit down for a minute, I’ve been running around everywhere.”

“Is that my fault.” Jackson grouched. Scott knew for a fact Jackson didn’t want to be here, but they had all agreed to go shopping for Derek’s birthday gift together. Lydia had said she found the perfect item, and it was on sale.

“Well…no.” Stiles looked up at everyone else standing around, waiting for him with impatient expressions. They had been waiting half an hour already for Stiles to get here.

“Good, now let’s--”

“Stiles!” Someone yelled across the room.

Everyone turned around and saw Terry running towards them, waving his hand in the air. Pedestrians moved out of the way or risked being run over.

“Terry? What are you doing here?” Stiles asked.

“Your phone,” Terry panted. “I accidently grabbed it when you dropped me off. I thought you’d like it back.” He handed said phone over to its owner, which Stiles quickly pocketed.

“You could have just dropped it off at my house, my dad’s off today. How’d you know I was here anyways?” Stiles looked confused.

“I read the text you got from Scott. It said they were here waiting for you and I know how bad you are at showing up on time…”

Lydia snorted, shouldering Jackson forward as if she wanted them to hurry up. Jackson gave Scott a look that conferred he also was tired of waiting also.

“Oh, thanks.” Stiles looked down at his feet.

“Well, we need to head out. It was nice seeing you again Terry.” Scott said, interrupting before Lydia or Jackson made things worse by yelling at anyone.

“Come on Stiles,” Allison put a hand on Stiles shoulder. “I’ll buy you a chocolate covered banana so you can eat and shop at the same time.”

Stiles perked up, clasping greasy fingers around Allison’s hand. “You’re a goddess!”

Terry laughed nervously, looking at everyone like he wanted to come along. Scott didn’t know how to nicely turn the kid away. This was a trip for Derek, and therefore the pack. Terry wasn’t pack.

Lydia didn’t seem to have that problem. Glaring until Terry flushed.

“I guess I’ll see you later then?”

Terry sounded so upset that Scott instantly felt bad about running the kid off. His wolf huffed in irritation that Terry wasn’t leaving fast enough.

“Stiles, I’ll talk to you later. Remember what I said.” Terry raised an eyebrow until Stiles nodded. Turning, he waved over his shoulder as he merged back in with the crowd.

Lydia snorted, weaving her arm with Allison’s and heading off in the opposite direction.

“Ugh, now she’s mad. Thanks a lot Stilinski.” Jackson pouted, but Danny elbowed him.

“Come on Stiles, let’s go.” Scott herded his friend up and after the girls. It wasn’t until later when they were all checking out big screen TV’s that Scott thought it was odd that Stiles wasn’t saying anything.

***

 _“What is all this? Werewolves, ghost, witches, are you into that supernatural crap? Oh God, that’s pathetic. Is that what your club is all about? How childish. Do you play with a wigi board and talk to the dead?”_

***

“What are you doing?” Scott said in horror.

Terry jumped, dropping the book back into Stiles’ desk drawer.

“Jesus! Don’t scare me like that.” Terry put a hand on his heart. Scott could confirm with his sensitive hearing that he really was scared.

“Why are you going through Stiles’ stuff?” Scott asked slowly. Mind flashing through all the reason’s Terry could be looking at Stiles’ book on folk lore, specifically werewolf folk lore.

Terry shrugged, closing the desk drawer and leaning back on the computer chair. “Just reading. Stiles has a lot of funny books. I didn’t know he was into that kind of stuff.”

Scott calmed down. Stiles hadn’t given their secret away. “Oh, okay yeah.”

“Do you like reading those kinds of books also?” Terry asked.

He wished Stiles would hurry up and join them up here, but his friend was talking to his dad about dinner. Scott just didn’t like being alone with Stiles’ other friend, he made the wolf uncomfortable.

“Not really.” Not when you had to live that kind of life. As sad as it was to say, Scott had enough trouble with his werewolf side daily to voluntarily want to read about what he could expect. He had Derek and Stiles for that.

Terry hummed, he looked like he didn’t really believe Scott but was too scared to argue it. Thankfully Stiles came in, a pizza in hand.

“Ready to eat before the most epic game of Gears of War begins!”

Scott could only laugh.

***

 _“Agh, is that all you do is natter on and on! God, the others must want to sew your mouth shut on a hourly basis.”_

***

Allison slowed down. “Isn’t that Stiles?”

“Where?” Scott looked over at the playground she was pointing at. “Hey it is!”

Stiles was sitting on the swing set at their old Elementary, alone and at dusk, on the night of the full moon. Derek would have a conniption fit when he found out. If he found out, Scott amended.

“I’m going to stop. You can make it to Derek’s by foot can’t you?”

“Yeah, let me find out what’s up with Stiles first.” Scott had a awesome girlfriend. He was proud of her.

Allison parked the car in the empty lot, Stiles jeep wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

“Stiles?” Allison gently came up behind his best friend and put a hand on his back. Stiles didn’t jump, zoned out and staring into the distance hard enough he hadn’t even heard them park or walk up behind him.

“You okay?” Scott asked, his voice ruff from the itchy sensation that came when he knew he was going to be forced to transform. It was the worst thing about full moon nights, you could feel the change all throughout the day.

“Huh? Oh yeah, what are you doing here?” Stiles blinked up at them. His whole attitude was strange, like he didn’t know where he was or how he got there. He looked high.

“We were heading to Derek’s to drop Scott off.” Allison sat in the swing next to Stiles.

Stiles smiled up at Scott, but it wasn’t anywhere near as wide and excited as his old smiles. It was then that Scott came to the terrible realization that Stiles even had an ‘old’ smile. Had his friend changed that much, what was going on? “Oh, full moon night. I forgot, how dumb of me.” Stiles said.

Scott ignored that. Stiles would never forget about a full moon. “What are you doing all the way out here? Did you walk?”

“Hmm? Oh yeah, I walked. Dad and I got into a fight.”

Allison stopped swinging abruptly. “Is everything all right?”

“Yeah. I just needed to get away for a bit. Thought I’d come here, there’s a lot of good memories here.”

Scott leaned towards Stiles, the wolf seeking to comfort his pack member. “Yeah, remember when Jackson threw mud at Lydia and Laura on picture day.”

Stiles snickered while Allison looked amused. Scott looked anxiously between the setting sun and his distressed friend.

“You go, I’ll stay.” Allison nodded behind Stiles back. Did Scott mention he had a wonderful girlfriend?

“I’ll call you both tomorrow.” Scott headed towards the woods. He knew if he stayed any longer his wolf wouldn’t want to leave at all. His girlfriend and his suffering friend were a good reason to stick around, the wolf would demand that he defend them from anybody who approached. Even if that person was someone like Stiles’ dad who would be searching for his wayward son.

“Bye.”

“See you later Scott. Don’t worry about Stiles, I’ll keep a eye on him.”

Scott looked behind him once more. He’d have to tell Derek about this, and ask him to make sure Scott didn’t try to head this way once he was transformed.

***

 _“Look at that, Jackson and McCall sneaking off again without you. Pathetic. They don’t even have the balls to tell you to your face they don’t want to hang out.”_

***

Derek stopped so abruptly that Scott plowed into his back, and Jackson into his. Both teens fell into the dirt, desperately trying to catch their breath and wheezing. The alpha had been running them like crazy this week.

Sniffing the air, Derek turned east, heading towards the lake near the end of this property.

Jackson and Scott shared an agitated look before dusting off and following. Coming out of the brush behind the older teen who was staring at someone at the edge of the shore. The person had just tossed something large into the water.

“Stiles?”

Stiles jumped at Derek’s voice. Turning sharply and almost falling into the lake behind him. “Derek! Scott!”

“What are you doing here?” Scott asked from behind Derek.

“Nothing! What are you doing here? Aren’t you suppose to be on the other side of the woods?”

Derek glanced back at Scott, brows furrowed like he was confused about something. Well so was Scott so he’d find no information from him.

“We were,” Derek answered for him. “I wanted to see how fast they could run from one end to the other.”

“Oh man, that sucks.” Stiles stopped twitching, no longer looking guilty about something.

“Where have you been lately?” Derek turned piercing green eyes on the teen.

“Here and there.” Stiles walked backwards towards his jeep. “Everywhere. Busy, busy, busy. You know, why don’t I let you all go back to that run.”

Jackson groaned, drawing Derek’s attention away. That slit second was all Stiles’ needed to hop in his jeep and start the vehicle up.

“Where are you going?” Derek growled, flashing over to the driver’s side of the jeep before Stiles could close the door. It still amazed Scott how fast the alpha was naturally.

Stiles gave Scott a wide eye look. “Uh…home?”

“You don’t know?” Derek talked like he was angry but his face betrayed that he wasn’t. If anything he looked concerned.

“Yes? I mean, yeah. Got to get home to cook dinner for my dad.”

Derek grunted but let go of the door so Stiles could close it. Stiles was nice enough to roll down the window so they could still talk.

“I’ll call you later Scott, we’ll make plans to meet up later this week?”

“Sure!” Scott yelled back. That was a good idea actually, he hadn’t hung out alone with Stiles in forever.

“Be careful.” Derek muttered, giving the hood a pat.

Stiles laughed, “You too Mr. sour wolf. Keep those guys in line, coach runs them harder so don’t let Jackson tell you differently.”

“Stilinski!” Jackson howled, Derek frowning at the blond. Stiles laughed again, putting the car in gear and pulling away.

***

 _“They asked me not to say anything to you, sorry Stiles.”_

***

Scott knocked on the Stilinski door. Since Stiles’ dad was home, he was expected to come through the front door.

Stiles’ dad answered the door, looking surprised to see him. “Scott, you just missed him.”

Odd, they had made plans to see each other on Thursday. Did Stiles forget to text him that something came up?

“He left with that funny looking kid.” Mr. Stilinski made a gesture with his hands to represent glasses. “Said they had a project to work on, so they headed to the library.”

“Oh.” Scott felt like someone had punched him in the gut. He couldn’t remember the last time Stiles and he had just hung out alone together. It was like they just kept missing each other.

Mr. Stilinski shifted his feet, leaning against the door heavily. “Scott, can I ask you something?”

Dread filled Scott’s stomach, but he nodded anyways.

“Have you noticed anything…different about Stiles lately?”

Of course, if anyone was going to notice a change in Stiles it would be his dad. Scott thought he was going crazy, like he was the only one seeing things. Jackson had called him paranoid so many times this month, and Derek just nodded and said it was something to do with his wolf, like it was no big deal.

Not wanting to admit to his friend’s dad that he had hardly seen Stiles anywhere except in class, Scott nodded. “Yeah, he’s been…off. Quiet.” Quiet was the best way to put it. Everyone should know to be scared when Stiles was quiet.

The sheriff sighed heavily, shoulders slumping in defeat. “I thought it was just me. I thought maybe he was having girl trouble again?”

“Boy troubles more like it.” Scott replied, thinking about how Terry was butting into things, and how Jackson and Derek were still dicks to Stiles. He could admit he also hadn’t been the best of friends to Stiles in a while. “I think he’s worried about his grades also.”

Mr. Stilinski looked surprised, “Oh, well, that explains some things.” Scott cocked his head to the side. Had Stiles not told his dad about anything? Maybe Ms. Bernard had never called him. Stiles had been off studying so much lately he’d even missed practice a few times. So it was possible his grades had improved.

***

 _“What do you have some kind of secret club with them. Like a Girl Scout troop? Is that Derek Hale your troop leader? I see Jackson and Scott following him out into the woods all the time. What is up with that by the way?”_

***

“You dick!” Stiles picked up another rock and hurled it at Scott. Scott was so surprised by the attack that he didn’t even try to dodge. It hit him right in the shin.

“What the hell?” Scott was prepared for the second one, and the third, and the fourth.

“I can’t believe you. I thought you were my friend.” Stiles had run out of rocks and was looking around the woods in Derek’s front yard for something else to throw. He was eyeing a couple of logs like he was calculating if he could throw them that far.

Totally bewildered, Scott looked at Stiles. His friend was flushed red, hands shaking, and sweating so much his scent clogged up Scott’s sensitive nose. He could tell Stiles was distressed, angry at him, and he had no idea why.

“What the hell is your problem Stiles?” That rock hurt, and no matter how distressed Stiles was if he threw that log at him he was going to call Derek out here. Not that Derek probably wasn’t already listening in.

“You, you’re my problem. You told my dad I was gay.” Stiles spit out.

Scott’s jaw dropped. “W-what? I did not.”

“Yes you did. You told him! You promised not to say anything about me liking guys and you tell my dad because you were angry at me!”

He had no clue what Stiles was talking about. “I didn’t! And your bi, not gay. Why would I ever tell your dad that, you said you’d talk to him in your own time.”

“Well no thanks to you and your big mouth that spilled the beans, he knows!” Stiles threw his hands up in the air. “I had to have to most awkward conversation in my life with my dad about my nonexistent sex life, and then he questioned Terry like he was my boyfriend. It was so embarrassing, why did you tell him that?”

“But I didn’t!”

“Yes you did!”

“No I didn’t!”

“Yes you--”

Derek slammed the door to his front porch open. “Children, enough!”

Stiles looked like he was entertaining a death wish because he seemed like he wanted to ignore the older teen and continue arguing. Derek’s eyes flashed red, a sign that he wasn’t taking shit from anybody today. It was always a bad day when Scott saw his alpha pissed first thing in the morning. And getting rocks thrown at him didn’t make things easier either.

Stiles grumbled and Derek gave him a glare.

“Fuck this, I’m not putting up with you lot today.” With that, Stiles turned on his heels and headed back to his jeep. Scott and Derek were so surprised at the hostility they didn’t even try to stop him. Watching in quiet surprise as Stiles did a u-turn and drove down the road. For a few long minutes they both just stood there, watching as the dust settled on the trail behind the blue jeep.

“Okay, I see what you mean,” Derek said.

“Finally!” Scott threw his hands in the air.

***

 _“I don’t get it, why were they friends with you? You’re not anything special, not like me. I’m smarter then you, if they need help with something why don’t they come to me. Is this about your secret club you had them join? Jesus Stiles that is so--”_

“So what?” Derek growled, crouched down at the window seal to Stiles’ bedroom. His face screwed up in a snarl, fangs barely noticeable against his bottom lip. The most frightening thing though was how absolutely still he was. Stiles pushed back away from his computer desk to stare at the werewolf with something he was pretty sure was horror on his face. Unsurprisingly, Derek ignored him.

Terry fluttered his eyelashes in shock. “How did-how did you get up there?”

Derek slid fluidly through the window, coming to land towering over Terry’s smaller body. Sucking the air right out of the room and filling it with a suffocating tension that made Stiles break out in a sweat. “What were you saying just now?” Derek growled again.

“N-nothing!” Terry took a few steps back, the back of his knees bumping into Stiles’ bed.

“It didn’t sound like nothing to me.” Derek’s hand slammed into the wall beside Terry’s head. Distantly Stiles wondered if he should stop things before they got out of hand.

Terry looked at Stiles with pleading eyes. He’d never really dealt with Derek before, not a surprise, Derek didn’t really interact with anyone outside the pack at all. The town citizens considered him an elusive creature, like Sasquatch.

“I won’t ask again.” Derek was in Terry’s face now. One tiny push and they would be making out.

“Just-just that I don’t understand why Stiles is friends with them? McCall and Jackson treat him like crap, using him so they could get better grades. I was going to suggest taking over the tutoring sessions so he didn’t have to deal with them, but they still have their little club,” Terry’s voice picked up, conviction in his voice that he was right, that he was going somewhere with this. “You’re their friend also right, surly you’ve seen it. They avoid him, make fun of him, and call him names. Real friends aren’t like that. I’m doing Stiles a favor by showing him their flaws.”

Derek clinched his fist. “Didn’t sound like that to me.” Terry wrinkled his nose. “Sounds like you were making fun of him and calling him names. Not very friendly sounding to me.”

“Now wait here. I’m doing him a favor-”

Stiles finally had enough. Coming out of his stupor he finally seemed to see what was really happening here. Derek was about to maul Terry, and Terry was going to make it even more vicious by talking more. Didn’t these two know his dad was downstairs? How would he explain a fight breaking out in his room because these two idiots were ‘doing him a favor’.

“Stop! Both of you, your both being ridiculous. I don’t need favors from either of you.” Stiles stood up, his computer chair wheeling into the wall.

“Stiles sit.” Derek said, not in his usual growl but still forceful, like he had no doubt Stiles wouldn’t comply.

Stiles automatically took a seat, blinking around in confusion. How did Derek do that?

“Now, you,” Derek poked Terry in the chest with a thick finger. “You’re going to explain to me why you decided to tell someone from my…group of friends why we didn’t want him around. Who gave you that authority?”

Terry squeaked, face flushed and sweating nervously. He looked like he was going to throw up. “I-I didn’t.”

Derek cocked his head to the side. “You’re lying.”

“No-no really.”

Turning his face towards Stiles, the other teen saw that Derek’s teeth has elongated. Sharp fangs peeking out against his pink lips. Stiles sucked in a breath, imploring Derek with his eyes not to do anything rash. It had taken so much effort just to keep Terry from finding out about Scott and Jackson, weird behavior could be explained away as teenage behavior, but undeniable proof of fangs and claws would be a bit harder. 

“Scott never said he didn’t want you around Stiles.” Derek explained.

Stiles sucked in a breath. “He didn’t have to.”

Derek glared, hand slamming down on Terry’s chest when the teen tried to move away. “No, Scott’s behavior never changed, yours did. You haven’t been here when he comes by, you always cancel your plans at the last minute, you send this…boy to replace you at study sessions.”

“What? No I don’t, Scott canceled our study sessions so he can be with Allison.”

Stiles looked at Terry for confirmation, but the he wouldn’t meet his gaze. Stiles felt wretched, like someone had stabbed him in the back and slowly poisoned him.

“Is this true?” He whispered.

Terry’s expression melted, that was the best way to explain it. Where he was once flushed red with fright his face paled into a awful sneer. “You don’t deserve him!”

Stiles leaned back into the chair like he was dealt a physical blow. “Scott?”

“No, not that ignoramus! Jackson!”

Derek slammed Terry against the wall when he made a lunge towards Stiles. Terry clawed at Derek’s wrist, trying to get away from the larger teen.

“I don’t understand?” Stiles asked, trying to figure out how Jackson figured into all this. He hardly hung out with Jackson except out of school at Derek’s house, and it was almost exclusively over werewolf stuff. He’d admit the blond had been nicer to him, but nothing near friendly.

Terry snorted. “You wouldn’t you dumb shit.”

“Manners,” Derek admonished.

“Fuck you!” Terry spit. “And fuck you too Stiles! I don’t deserve this. I try to do everyone a favor by getting you away from them. Make their lives easier without you running your mouth at them 24/7 like some kind of neurotic squirrel. I put up with you so they don’t have to and I’m seen as the bad guy!”

Terry was in full blown hysterics.

“I was his lab partner! The best he’d ever had, he said. I was smart, useful to him, and the next thing I know he’s dating that bitch and doesn’t even know I exist. And now there’s you Stiles, you’re like me, we’re smart. The Holmes to his Watson. Except he doesn’t get rid of you after a few weeks. What’s so special about you that doesn’t make him pass you over.”

“Probably because he isn’t obsessed with him.” Derek answers. The werewolf looks just as shocked as Stiles felt.

Terry growled. After being around Derek though, Stiles could only think that it sounded like a Chihuahua compared to the werewolf’s.  A pathetic imitation.

“So this whole time, when you said you were looking out for me, you were really just using me to get closer to Jackson?” Stiles asked, trying to figure this all out.

“You think someone would want to voluntarily be around you if they had a choice!” Terry screeched.

Derek’s hand went around Terry’s throat. “Talk like that to him again and I’m going to rip your throat out.”

The smaller teen’s face turned purple, his glasses crooked and his hair a mess. The worse thing was his eyes, they looked crazed. Stiles had no doubt that if Derek wasn’t between them, Terry would be like a rabid dog attacking him.

Stiles put his face in his hands. This was mortifying, and Derek was witnessing it.

“Just go.”

“What.” Terry spit, somehow still able to talk with Derek’s hand around his throat. “Are you ordering me to leave? No one asked what you wanted Stiles. I’ll leave when you get it through your head that Jackson deserves better than you, so do me a favor and call off the Neanderthal.”

“If you don’t leave I’m going to toss you out myself.” Derek snarled.

Suddenly the door creaked open. “I think that enough son. Terry, it’s time for you to go.” Stiles’ dad stood in the hallway. All the noise must have brought him up.

“Dad!”

But his dad was watching Derek and Terry, specifically where Derek’s hand was around the smaller boys throat and squeezing.

Derek dropped Terry, who crumpled to the floor in a heap. Turning his back on the smaller teen now that there was an adult and looking at Stiles. Stiles squirmed under all that focus.

He would never admit it, but keeping his attention on Derek helped. He hardly noticed his dad escort Terry out, the door slamming, or his dad call up that he was taking Terry back home in his car.

“Your dad’s a descent man.”

“What?”

“I would never be nearly as gentle with someone who hurt a member of my family.”

Stiles blinked. He knew this, he’d seen what Derek had done to Peter.

“If I see him again I might really kill him?”

“Who? My dad!?” Stiles asked in alarm.

“No, that boy.” Derek snorted, some of the tension leaving his shoulders. “You don’t deserve to be talked to like that.”

God, just thinking about it boggled him. He had to be in shock, it was the only explanation as to why he wasn’t as upset as he felt he should be. He’d heard about things like this happening, people who pretend to be someone’s friend to get something, but Stiles had never believed something like that would happen to him. He was a nobody, they would have nothing to gain from him. 

And all this over Jackson of all people.

He had thought Terry was his friend. They were both smart and not very athletic (well, Stiles had lacrosse but it was obvious he wasn’t doing well), and both completely human. Terry could relate to him in ways Scott couldn’t. He talked about his one friend that abandoned him for a girl all the time, and after Scott hooked up with Allison, Stiles could totally understand the frustration. Sure he was mean sometimes, calling him names and making jokes at his expense, but he wasn’t abusive or anything. But to lie to his friends, tell them that Stiles didn’t want to see them and meet up in his place? This was the shit books were written about.

“Why didn’t you come to me when this started?” Derek asked, standing in front of Stiles’ desk.

“When what started?”

“This abuse.”

Stiles wasn’t a weepy girlfriend who was abused, he could take care of himself. “Excuse me?”

Derek pursed his lips, looking frustrated like he wanted to yell but was holding back because it was Stiles. “Was he physically abusive as well as emotionally?”

“Oh my gawd, get the fuck out of here.”

“Stiles-”

Stiles cut him off, “No seriously. I can’t deal with this bullshit tonight. Get out.”

And to his everlasting surprise, Derek did leave. But not before parting with a last nugget of advice, “This is not your fault. I’ll give you some time, but I’ll be back.”

Stiles groaned, rubbing his palms into his eyes until they stung. Now he just had to deal with his dad.

***

 _“Your useless! I hope you die!-text from T.H.”_

***

“I thought I told you to leave.” Stiles mumbled into his pillow. Whoever had climbed into his window was about to be thrown out said window. He’d get one of those crazy adrenaline rushes that helped mothers lifts cars off their babies and he’d heave whichever motherfucker came back to disturb him.

Derek snorted. “I’m your alpha, you can’t tell me what to do.”

Stiles laughed, voice muffled by the cotton. “I’m not pack, remember. So therefore you’re not the boss of me.”

The bed dipped, Derek sitting next to Stiles’ hip. The heat from his body was suffocating, Stiles wanted to roll away, but if he did he’d have to turn to face the werewolf. He would rather not face anyone for a long time. He was so embarrassed he had been duped by Terry, and his dad had been so sympathetically understanding about the whole situation. Wanting to know about all the sordid details and if Stiles was okay. There had been an embarrassing conversation about bullying, and his dad making threats to call the school to report it. Though it was kind of cool when his dad told him the story of dropping Terry off at home in the squad car. Terry’s parents hadn’t been too happy about that.

“Of course your pack. You’ve always been pack.”

 “Ha! So why all the secret meetings without me? Terry was right about that. Allison could go but I couldn’t, so don’t say werewolf stuff.”

Derek mumbled something to low for Stiles to hear. The bed sinking deeper as the older teen moved closer. “Look, Scott heard you were having trouble in school, we thought it was because of us. We were giving you space.”

“That’s ridiculous, when have I _ever_ needed space?” Stiles had to glare at Derek for that. Not caring that his eyes were red, and his face probably blotchy. “I kept a 3.9 GPA and helped Scott with his newly discovered furry side, alone, without any space. Why would suddenly helping Scott learn to smell be such a challenge?”

There was something that looked suspiciously like a smile at the tip of Derek’s lips. Slowly, he raised a hand to rub at the hairline near Stiles’ ear.

“Sorry, I guess we were wrong. You’re stronger than we thought.”

“Damn strait I am.”

Derek smiled, his face glowing in hopeless pleasure. Stiles was shocked to witness it, sure his heart was going to give out on him with all the shocks of the day.

“Wow.”

“What?” Derek’s smile turned into a frown.

Stiles hid his own smile behind a hand. “Nothing.”

“Fine, scoot over.”

He did without asking. It was late enough that Derek was probably tired from running around and Stiles had no problem with the pack breaching normal personal space. It was just something he’d gotten use to hanging out with werewolves. Derek laid down next to him, shoulder and hip warm against Stiles’.

“So…”

Derek sighed loudly, “We’re supposed to cuddle now.”

Stiles smothered a laugh just barely. “Why?”

“It’s good for the pack.”

“Like, puppy piles?”

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yes. The wolf wants to make sure your okay. To protect you.”

“That…kind of sweet. You really are just a big ol’ puppy aren’t you.” Stiles hadn’t smiled this big in a long time. He moved so he was half on Derek, his larger sculpted body was hard with toned muscles, but the crook of his arm was comfortable enough for Stiles to lay his head down. He would have been excited about this whole arrangement if the thing with Terry wasn’t the reason behind it.

Derek adjusted for the added weight, getting comfortable and throwing a sheet over Stiles. “Well don’t be surprised if Scott and Jackson show up tomorrow wanting to cuddle.”

“Wait what?”

Derek smirked at him.

***

 _“I like you Stiles, just the way you are. Even if you drive me crazy with your manic speeches about the moons gravitational pull and whatever else bullshit you think you know. And the next time you believe some asshole like that I’m going to bite your throat out._

 _Also you need to talk to Scott, you have him worried.”-Derek Hale_

***

Stiles didn’t have to do anything to Terry. Lydia used her social networking powers and the whole school knew by Monday what had happened. Terry was a pariah; the geeky kid who bullied Stiles, that nice friendly kid who hung out with Scott and Danny. Everyone gave him a wide berth, especially Jackson.

Stiles was just happy to be back with his friends, and with the added bonus of Derek being extra nice to him.

The downside: Jackson did come over to cuddle. The same night Scott did, so Stiles got sandwiched between two sweaty werewolves. When his dad came up to wake him in the morning, he got the happy surprise to find his bisexual son in bed with two other teenage boys.


End file.
